1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal device and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, in the field of liquid crystal device represented in particular by a liquid crystal television or the like, a liquid crystal device of an OCB (Optical Compensated Bend) mode which has high response speed has been spotlighted in order to improve moving image quality. In the OCB mode, it is required that liquid crystal is in splay alignment opened in a splay manner between two substrates in the initial state and is bent in an arched manner (bend alignment) during display operation. That is, high speed response is provided by modulating transmittance ratio by the bent degree of the bend alignment during display operation.
In the case of such a liquid crystal device of an OCB mode, liquid crystal is in splay alignment when power source is off. Accordingly, so called initial transition operation to cause transition from the initial splay alignment state to the bend alignment state by applying a voltage larger than a threshold voltage to the liquid crystal is required when power source is turned on, because the bend alignment state is required during display operation. A technique for advancing initial alignment transition of liquid crystal by using horizontal electric field generated between with a pixel electrode is disclosed in JP-A-2001-296519 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1).
Incidentally, a transflective type liquid crystal device is used for a display unit of a mobile electronic apparatus (electronic apparatus), for example, such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistance, and the like, and the above described OCB mode is employed also in such a liquid crystal device.
However, in the technique described in Patent Document 1, a high voltage for creating a transition nucleus at a predetermined position of the pixel electrode is required. Since sufficient electric field intensity can not be obtained by a power source having a small capacity used for the above electronic apparatus, the transition nucleus can not be fully and uniformly generated. Accordingly, there are problems in that display defect occurs and a desired high speed response can not be obtained.